


Assistance

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: "Service Top Thor" seems redundant tbqh, Anal Play, Caught, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Service Top, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Thor is determined to prove that his attentions are enough to satisfy even Loki's sexual demands.Could definitely be read as a sequel to my previous fic, "Inspection," though it is not necessary to have read it to understand this one.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to 7-percent(.tumblr), whose advice on writing fic has inspired me to post more PWPs. Thank you so much! <3

This was all Thor's fault, Loki thought, for being gone so long. If he wasn't so neglectful, this wouldn't be necessary.

Completely naked and stretched diagonally across the bed, Loki rifled through the drawers of the nightstand. Here in the _Statesman_ 's largest and most extravagant cabin, it was the little things that gave away that these were the quarters that the Grandmaster used when he was on board; things like the enormous collection of sex toys that Loki was now digging around in. The sheer variety made it difficult to choose one – that, and the fact that not all of them were designed for humanoid use.

While Loki plucked various items from the drawer and examined them – things that vibrated, things that twirled, things that delivered mild electric shocks – he thought bitterly that this lurid quest for the perfect device would be completely unnecessary if Thor were around. But after spoiling him with lavish reunion sex, Thor had abandoned him, to pursue some supposedly important business or other.

At last, Loki found a suitable toy in the drawer. It's dimensions were not only compatible with his anatomy, but desirable, being comparable to Thor in length and circumference, and it's vibration settings were powerful enough to satisfy without being potentially debilitating.

Loki rolled onto his back and spread his legs. He rested the toy along his slit. Though somewhat aroused, his cock was still tucked away; he had some control over its emergence, and right now he was simply not interested in it. He pressed the tip of the toy against his cunt and pushed, but his body gave the intrusion a less than enthusiastic welcome. Ah yes, now that he was cleaned up and rested, and away from Thor's dreadfully, delightfully licentious influence for a moment, it came back to him that he in fact was not wet all the time.

How inconvenient. But no matter. Loki set the toy aside for a moment, and caressed himself with both hands. His fingertips grazed the creases of his thighs before rubbing more slowly and thoroughly against his outer lips, and the smooth slit where they parted. He thought about how it felt to have Thor on top of him, making the space between them humid and sweaty, his enthusiasm irresistibly infectious. Loki remembered perfectly the noises Thor made, and in particular how he'd reacted when he pushed his cock up into Loki's cunt for the first time in years, stopping to shudder and groan like he couldn't handle it.

And the things he said! The embarrassingly endearing things he admitted, between breathless huffs, when he was snugly sheathed. Loki smiled to himself; he couldn't help being just a bit smug about the effect he had on the indomitable, indestructible God of Thunder. The new King of Asgard was completely unraveled by the sweetness of Loki's cunt, and the thought made Loki squirm and giggle. His fingers were getting slippery now.

Picking up the toy again, Loki slid it once more down his wet slit, and pushed it inside with far more success this time. Though it was of formidable size, it was nothing he hadn't been able to accommodate lately, and his eyes rolled back as its smooth progress touched familiar but astonishing places inside him. There was not much surprise, when it came to using devices like this on himself, as he knew how to hit just the right depth, the perfect angle, to get himself off quickly. It was easy to forget that he could linger, and luxuriate, but there was also something to be said for efficiency. Loki had barely gotten the thing seated just right inside him before switching it on; it was only when the vibrations filled him that he judged the sensations acceptably comparable to the thrills that Thor's body could provide.

Loki bent his knees and dug his heels into the bed as he thrust the toy over and over into his greedy cunt. He grunted and whined, in frustration as much as pleasure. Why did Thor have to leave him all alone, neglecting him, getting him accustomed once more to blissful satisfaction and then forcing him to find solace this way in Thor's absence?

Moaning and cursing, Loki pounded himself with the toy with punishing force, pausing only occasionally when he had shoved it in at the perfect angle, savoring the vibrations deep inside him. As he felt his orgasm approaching, he opened his eyes wide, whimpering, and saw Thor standing at the foot of the bed, naked and damp with a towel around his shoulders, looking bewildered.

"Loki," he said, "I was gone for _twenty minutes_."

Loki froze, wide-eyed and flushed, though his tone betrayed not a hint of embarrassment when he said, “Honestly, it felt like a lot longer than that.”

Thor sighed as he looked Loki up and down: Loki’s splayed legs, glowing skin, and taut biceps seemed only to fill him with dismay. “You know, my duties as king will keep me busier than I’ve ever been. There’s so much to do now. I suppose I was a fool to think I could also take on the responsibility of keeping you satisfied.”

Thor dropped his towel and climbed on top of Loki, looking him in the eyes while replacing Loki’s grip on the toy with his own. He slid it out, asking, “Where did you get this?”

Loki nodded towards the nightstand. Thor crawled across Loki’s body to reach it, opening the drawer to reveal the trove of toys, oils, lubricants, and restraint devices. His proximity to his brother was making his cock hard again, and it brushed against Loki’s chest as he inspected the drawer. He muttered, “What debauchery,” even as he grabbed a bottle of lubricant and tossed it onto the bed. “How am I to rule an entire people when I can’t even control your raw impulses?”

Loki teased, “It would seem you’ll have to choose one or the other.”

Thor settled himself between Loki’s legs, then took his erection in hand and pressed it to Loki’s slit. As he did so, he tilted his head to indicate the discarded toy. “Do you really derive pleasure from that thing?” he demanded. “Is it truly better than what I provide you with?” Loki was so wet, Thor slid easily inside, and he struggled to maintain his scolding tone. “Can that thing touch you like I can? Can it breathe and grasp and kiss and lick and caress you?”

Thor was like a wave crashing upon Loki, over and over; his thick arms and broad shoulders surrounded and covered Loki, while his surging hips forced Loki to brace himself against the headboard. Still, Loki arched to feel more of Thor’s body against his own, hot and damp and tingling. “I was being stupid. Forgive me,” he said, straining to form words in the face of such brutal pleasure.

Thor snapped his hips with convulsive determination. “I’ll forgive you when I believe you’ve seen the error of your ways,” he grunted. He was throwing his whole body into fucking Loki now, his corded muscles rippling in a climbing rhythm.

Loki couldn’t answer anymore, couldn’t spit out even one syllable, so useless was he rendered by the pounding Thor was giving him. But he knew that his breathless panting and quivering thighs were telling Thor all he was interested in knowing, anyway.

At the apex of Loki’s pink, wet folds, his cock was beginning to emerge, growing from a barely-visible nub under a delicate prepuce to a sleek shaft. Thor noticed it hardening beneath his belly as he pressed against Loki, and his punishing pace slowed. He sat up and pulled Loki hard into his lap before reaching for the bottle of lubricant. After pouring some into both hands, he surrounded Loki’s emergent cock in a slick double grip.

“Yes, Loki, where’s your prick? Hm? Where’s your prick? You know I love it.” Thor urged it to its full length while continuing to grind his hips and fuck Loki’s greedy cunt.

Loki was chagrined by Thor’s obvious delight in his helpless, non-verbal wailing, but he was unable to stop himself; each of Thor’s thrusts was ferocious and perfect, and those big hands on his delicate cock were inescapably intense. Thor knew exactly what he was doing, and he was had stamina enough to do it with a flawless, unbroken rhythm until all the hot pleasure in Loki’s guts suddenly rocketed up his spine. His cunt clenched hard and his prick jerked, ropes of come spilling from the slit, as every muscle went taut and his vision went white.

As the intensity dissipated into sporadic arrows of warmth, Loki’s body went lax, and he blinked slowly, dazed and wheezing. It was only then that he realized that Thor was still rock-hard inside him. They were not nearly finished.

Before Loki could suggest any other, gentler, alternative, Thor withdrew his cock, grabbed Loki around the middle, and flipped him onto his front. He didn’t even bother to get Loki up properly onto his knees, perhaps guessing that Loki lacked the strength to maintain that stance. He just dragged Loki back into his lap, guiding him effortlessly right back onto his waiting cock.

To Loki’s relief, Thor then rested where he was. He put his hands on Loki’s body again, but only rubbed gently, squeezing down his thighs, caressing his back, stroking around his ribs. Loki twitched with oversensitivity, but finally began to calm down, soothed by Thor’s hands as they followed every curve and plane of his body. But as Thor’s hips began to churn, Loki couldn’t help but start to become aroused again. He secretly admired how well Thor utilized his girth, with nuance that no one gave him credit for. Utterly relaxed, with his face pressed to the mattress, Loki at last had the breath and brains for words.

“Alright, I concede,” he huffed. “I shouldn’t have used that toy. It can’t satisfy me like you. I was a fool to think it could. You win.”

Thor ignored this – for now. He put a hand on Loki’s rump. “Push back against me. Show me how insatiable you are for my prick.”

Loki obeyed, arching and twisting so that he could rock himself in earnest on Thor’s lap. Thor’s hands moved inward, to grip Loki’s inner thighs – not to guide him, Loki knew, but just to spread him open, to have an unobstructed view of his cock being engulfed by Loki’s wet, yielding cunt.

Loki then felt the mattress dip as Thor leaned over. He was picking up the toy, regarding it mildly. He said, “I’m starting to rethink this device now, actually. Perhaps I’m the fool, for my unwillingness to admit that even I have my limitations, and might do well to have some assistance.” A short whimper was Loki’s only response.

Thor took the toy in one hand, and the bottle in the other, smearing lubricant all up and down it. “It was unfair of me,” he went on, “to discount this toy when I barely had the chance to see what it could do.” He pressed the tip against Loki’s arsehole. Loki gasped, in anticipation of the overwhelming sensations he was about to endure. He was still sensitive to even the gentlest touch – and Thor wasn’t being gentle now.

“You deserve all the pleasure in the world, Loki,” Thor murmured, rolling his hips as he pressed the toy insistently past the resistance. But once it popped in, he progressed slowly, giving Loki’s arse a bare half-inch of the device each time his cock plunged deeply into Loki’s cunt. “And I promise to give you as much as you can take.”

Loki clawed at the sheets, his pleas for mercy coming out as desperate bellowing. Thor was using plenty of lube, making everything smooth and slippery, but still he felt unbearably full, more so with each passing moment. He tried at first to bend his legs, then his arms, to give himself more leverage, but finally just succumbed to the onslaught. Thor seemed to appreciate all the struggling. He laughed, then flicked the switch to turn the toy on.

As the vibrations resonated through Loki’s body and into his own cock, Thor began to groan and pant, suddenly not so arrogant. “This feels incredible,” he cried. “I understand now why you love it so much.” He pressed firmly downward with it, intensifying the sensations for himself, enjoying more of the exquisite reverberations through Loki. It was more difficult to discern, now, if his savage thrusts were meant to punish him for his indiscretion, or if Thor was simply losing control, wracked by the toy’s relentless pulsations.

Regardless, Loki knew he would continue to endure this unbearable pleasure until he climaxed, and made Thor climax in turn, and so he drove them both toward it by pushing back harder, shouting his ecstasy and writhing beneath Thor like an animal, until Thor gave voice to his own passion. Truth be told, he loved Thor’s cries of pleasure, and the filthy wet noises they made together, and hearing these sounds intensify tipped Loki over the edge into a blinding, shaking second orgasm. The sight and feel of it was too much for Thor, who shortly followed him, his thrusts so eager and wild that his load was soon spilling back out around his cock and over Loki’s thighs.

Loki had just enough energy for a haughty little half-smile. Thor could holler all day that he was the best Loki would ever have, but Loki knew that _he_ was the best _Thor_ could have, without the need to brag about it to reassure himself.

After catching his breath and heaving a sigh, Thor slowly drew his softening cock from Loki’s body, then gingerly removed the vibrator. He tossed it aside as he collapsed beside Loki. “I hope that now you are properly satiated,” he said, “so that I might have some peace and calm for a while.”

Loki yawned. “You should know by now that if you’re looking for peace and calm, you won’t find it with me.”

Thor ran a hand over his sternum, sticky with sweat and Loki’s come. “And now I need another shower. I suppose I can’t trust you to behave if I leave again.”

“You can’t.” Loki rolled onto his back and stretched luxuriously. “You’ll have to take me in there with you.” He scooted up the bed, just slightly, attempting to cover up a damp spot on the sheet with his shoulder. Thor noticed it anyway; his face pressed against the mattress, mouth slack, Loki had drooled a little while Thor had been servicing him.

“The shower is very small,” Thor said, thinking better of teasing Loki for his moment of indignity. “The two of us will both just barely fit inside. It will be a tight squeeze.” Thor heaved himself into a sitting position, then looked down at Loki’s delectably supine form. “Our bodies will be dangerously slippery from the hot, soapy water. We’ll have to be very careful not to slip, in such an enclosed space. But, it’s the only way I can keep an eye on you, so we’ll just have to make it work.”

“Sounds lovely,” Loki said, and turned onto his side, away from Thor. “Wake me up in an hour to do that.”

With a sardonic chuckle, Thor stood, bent down over the bed, shoved his arms under Loki’s shoulders and thighs, and scooped him up. He effortlessly carried Loki into the bathroom. Loki did not bother to put up a fight, but for good measure he screeched, “How dare you! Put me down! I will destroy you!”

Thor just laughed at this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense


End file.
